One More Time
by Jcool
Summary: Faye has left the Bebop with all the crew's cash one more time and might not return. Spike and Jet want their money back, and won't mind if Faye returns. No Faye or Jet perspective in this story, it's mostly Spike.
1. I Guess I Have To Go, For The Money

Thanks.  
Why does that bitch always have to take the money when she goes on her "gambling sprees"?" I walked through the metal halls of our crappy ship upon hearing news about Faye's usual departure.  
  
"Hey Spike, the tracking device actually works!" I could hear Jet yell from the couch. He was on the computer, checking out our new device.  
  
"I don't care where she is! She stole the money from the bounty I caught, not her! You get the money back!"  
  
Dammit! I was on the trail of that bounty for days, fourteen million in the bag and she stole all of it, and she's probably not coming back, and I'm hungry! I shouldn't have left it on the table like that, Hell, she better at least have some common decency and not lose it all at a casino or a horse race or something stupid like that.  
  
She pulled this type of shit before, that's why me and Jet put a tracking device on her ship, so if she ever does this again, we'll take back the money and turn her in. I wasn't really going to bring her to the police and collect her bounty though, It's not my style, its just to scare her. Even though we're not quite fond of each other, I do my share of helping Faye out when she needs it. I try to go unnoticed though, can't have her thinking I'm a "sensitive guy", 'cause I'm not.  
  
"You can't be serious Spike! If we don't get back the money, we'll starve! This computer can't fit in my ship, so I'll stay here and tell you her exact position! She's been in the same spot for hours!" Jet yelled through the halls again.  
  
My ass.  
  
"If she's in the same spot then remember it and got yourself! I'm on a brake!" I yelled at Jet. Why would he want me to find Faye instead of him? He probably doesn't wanna be tempted to turn Faye in. Or more likely he doesn't feel like busting his ass today chasing Faye.  
  
"Come on Spike!" He was whining like a little girl. He must really want me to go. Probably wants to jack off.  
  
"Yeah, alright! You owe me one." Wanker.  
  
I started to head for the hangar. Ah, my precious Swordfish. I love it more than I loved my mom. I set it into ignition and took off. I called Jet to ask him where Faye was spending our hard-earned cash. Jet told me she was in the heart of Tharsis City on Mars. My former home, the place was pretty nice except for the downtown area and the high and low-class gangs-and the syndicates. Why the hell would Faye be there? I'd hate to say it out loud but I hope nothing bad happened to her.  
  
When I was finally on the corrupt planet, I called Jet again on one of the old rusty transmitters, Faye broke mine a few days ago. I forgot to tell here she still owes me a new one.  
  
"She's only a few blocks away from where you're standing-" I zoned out right there when I realized something that pissed me off bad. Jet was eating the food that our favorite restaurant served. He tricked me! He probably hid it and told me to go so he could eat in secrecy.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Huh?- (transmission ended)" 


	2. I Hope She's There

Damn, I'm too arrogant to call Jet back. He knows why I'm mad at him, so I'll just wait around and look for Faye by myself, right? He'll call and say sorry soon enough.  
  
Man this place was trashy, I haven't been in this part of Tharsis in years. I mean, it was sleazy back then, maybe four years ago, but this blows any normal dump away. There's garbage all over the floor, bums sleeping in cardboard boxes, pill pushers on the corner of every street trying to make a living. I know what that's like...  
  
I parked my ship on this empty block maybe a mile away, I've gone pretty far, and I've just been reminded that this is one big ass city, I could get lost. As I turned around, my transmitter beeped. It was Jet.  
  
"Hey Spike."  
  
"Yo,"  
  
"I, uh, I'm sorry from hiding that McFoody's cheeseburgers from you alright!" Sweet, he admits.  
  
"Yeah, it's alright, McFoody's sucks anyway. Do you still have Faye's location?"  
  
"Yeah, she's still in the same spot. A few blocks away."  
  
"Directions please? I'm on McDonald Street"  
  
"Alright, good, just go straight ahead. It's number 613."  
  
"Se ya later."  
  
Nice, she's a few houses down, the building I'm standing in front of is 590. I walked down the street and I got a bad feeling, like a psychic one, you know. Maybe it was just me, but I started to run down the street until I reached crappy building number 613.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
I banged on the door uneasily to see if anyone was home-no answer.  
  
"Faye!?" I tried to yell but this was a big metal door. Even if she was in one of the apartments, she probably can't hear me.  
  
I kicked it and fell through, its doorknob fell off.  
  
"Shit." I rubbed my head because I just banged it on the corner of a wall by the door.  
  
"Hey Faye!?" I yelled up the stairs, I didn't wanna step on them, I was nervous I'd fall through. Was she even there?  
  
"I know you're fucking up there!" I guess she wasn't.  
  
I carefully walked up the creaky stairs until I reached the first floor. There were three doors, I don't think anyone's up here. I called Jet, just to confirm if this is the right building.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jet, I don't think there's anyone even here. Is this the right building?"  
  
"Did you take the other tracking device with you? I'll see where you are."  
  
"Yeah it's in my pocket." I checked my pocket to make sure.  
  
"Hold on-yep, you're only fifteen feet away from her signal."  
  
"Oh. She must be in the last door down the hall. I'll call you when I get my Goddamn money back."  
  
I hung up the transmitter. This would be good, I'll bust in, pull my Jericho, and tell her to give the money back. She wouldn't expect that. But why would she be in such a shitty place like this, and stay here?  
  
I guess I'm about to see... 


	3. This Can't Be Her

The door was decomposing with mildew and termites, this whole building was wasted with decay. It's like a scene from a horror movie straight from the fiery depths of Hell. It was making me feel uneasy, I wanted to know what the hell she was doing in the God forsaken infection of a building. I've hated this place ever since I was shitting in Pampers, I never wanted to come back. Too many bad memories. My eye, all those shootouts with Vicious, I'll get him sooner or later, that's what made me violent and what would probably be my one-way ticket to Hell. I've ended the lives of many unsuspecting people here that probably didn't deserve what they got. I even scratched my knee the first time in this neighborhood, but I can only remember the bad thinks that have happened to me in my life. No birthdays, no baseball. Reminds of the way I used to live before I met the one girl I ever loved.  
  
Ah, stop thinking about her. You'll never find her and that's that! She's gone...  
  
CREAK  
  
Oh shit, the door just creaked, its open. I stepped inside carefully not knowing if what I would see would be a horrific site, or a pleasant one. I hope Faye's in here.  
  
I kicked the door open when I got close and drew my gun.  
  
There's nothing!?  
  
I looked around this apartment. This place was extremely nice for a shitty apartment building, the walls were freshly painted blue, a wooden dresser pushed up against it near a window with a breeze going through it, moving the shades, creating a nice sound. The bed's sheets were blue too, someone has slept there last night. The imprints of a body were neatly etched into it.  
  
I guess she was here, I'll call Jet later.  
  
"Faye?" I whispered as I snuck through the neatly furnished apartment, The kitchen was better than the Bebop's. The table had empty plates on it, the tiles were freshly mopped, the ceiling fan over the table was slowly turning.The refrigerator was top of the line, with pictures magnetized to it?  
  
I checked them out- They were of Faye. There were maybe twenty of them. Some from the Bebop, some were outside, some were really old looking and curling. All of the old ones were Faye, except a lot younger, like a little girl. Why were they so old?  
  
The Kodak copyright sign on the back says 2004. How could that be?  
  
I heard a door open in the apartment. I jumped back and pushed myself behind a wall that led to a long corridor. Jeez, there was even old fashioned wall paper, why would Faye be here. I can't stop asking myself.  
  
I looked down the hall for a few seconds until a door creaked open down by the second to last door. I pulled my head back behind the wall and listened.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Oh shit! That's Faye's voice. 


	4. Why Can't I Forget Her Breasts, Dumbass

I stood up quickly, making some rustling noises and put my gun back into its holster. I don't want her to think I was trying to kill her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She sounded scared, better not make this look any worse.  
  
I showed myself to her and she gasped, I could feel myself blush, this was a really stupid predicament.  
  
I acted cool again, can't loose my nerve. I leaned against the wall, like nothing happened. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. She could be naked, and she'll hate me if I snuck a peek at her breasts. It's happened before, I was walking down the hallway one night and she stepped out of the bathroom. It was really steamy, so I accidentally grabbed her already loose towel off of her body when I fell... Like around her chest area. In other words, I unintentionally grabbed her boobs. They were pretty firm even though I didn't actually get a look at them, but I liked th- While I was recalling that memory heard her walk back into the bathroom and grab something, most likely her Glock.  
  
"I believe you have some money of mine?" I asked her, and absentmindedly took a cigarette out of my pocket and put it in my mouth. I'm so cool. She'll definitely be pissed.  
  
"You won't get crap from me-?!"She paused her rambling. "Spike!?"  
  
I opened my eyes, she was wrapped in a towel. Her body and hair were dripping with water, making the wooden floor move a few steps closer to rotting. She had her handgun pointed right at me  
  
"Spike? Wha- What are you doing here!?" She look startled and stepped back. My mission was complete.  
  
"Hey" I purposely checked her out, noticing once again of her beauty. All wet like that made her look very good, well good enough for me. I noticed her breasts again and remembered that time when she stepped ot of the bathroom in front of me. I'd like to keep that memory, it was rather nice compared to my other shitty memories of the dickwads at the Red Dragon Headquarters and all of my mentors. I don't feel like thinking of them now, but once a thought gets plugged in my mind, I can't get it unplugged. I noticed the pictures I took from the refrigerator when I arrived. I'll ask her about those.  
  
An Author's Note: I'm sorry for the short chapters, I don't know what's up. It feels much longer that it really is. I guess my heart's just not in it. 


	5. A Strange Coincidence

"Well that's not a warm welcome for a friend." I told her.  
  
"Wow," She leaned against her blue painted wall. "I didn't expect you to find me. How did tou by the way?" She asked me. She seemed really bummed out that I found her. Maybe she was miserable with us? The Bebop wasn't all too great of a home, and Jet and I weren't exactly good people to be living with.  
  
"Jet put a tracking device on your ship in case you ever pulled this again."  
  
"Pulled what again? Left the ship? Why would you care! It's not like you want me there." The yelled as she walked down the hall and into the kitchen. I followed her, I needed an explanation, and my damn fourteen million.  
  
She said some words to herself and sighed a few times, showing signs of disappointment. Why would she feel so bad. It better be because she stole from me.  
  
"Not necessarily," I leaned against the wall and she took a soda out of her refrigerator. When she opened it I noticed those relics of pictures magnetized to the fridge. I took on off and examined it.  
  
"You- Hey! Give me that!" She snatched one of the pictures out of my hand.  
  
"What's the deal with those, is that your grandmother?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I already told you, I was frozen for 54 years. This is me... Kind of." She looked into the picture like it was another person.  
  
"What? What do you mean you were frozen?" What the hell was she talking about?  
  
"Remember when I told the story about Whitney, that chump change bounty Jet caught?" Oh yeah, suddenly it's al so clear now.  
  
"So that story you told the dog was true. This is you?" I pointed to the picture. Who the hell would have known, she wasn't lying. Extraordinary, I thought you could only survive cryogenically frozen for twenty, maybe twenty five years. NOT FIFTY-FOUR!  
  
"I..." I could see she didn't feel like explaining, so I changed the topic. If I were her I'd want me to. Simple logic. Too bad nobody does that for me.  
  
"I believe you have some money of mine?" I asked her as I took a seat and rested myself on a chair at the kitchen table. Comfy.  
  
"Yeah, your money is on the counter." She pointed to a bundle of bills sitting on the countertop near the sink. I got up and scooped it up. That was too easy. What's she hiding?  
  
"It turns out I won't be needing it." I frowned as she smirked at me.  
  
What?  
  
"What do you mean?" I smiled.  
  
She started to wash her dirty dishes laying by the sink where the money was.  
  
"It seems someone in my family died and left me some money and property." She smiled.  
  
What a strange surprise...  
  
"Oh, that explains this nicely furnished apartment, and why you didn't need my money."  
  
"Yep" she smiled and jumped over to the table I was sitting at and picked up a piece of paper. The deed to this apartment, and a pet store."  
  
"A pet store huh? Must have been a weird person." We laughed.  
  
"Good old cousin Margaret, she died five months ago when she had a heart attack after watching Big Shot on TV. It happened right after some bounty head and a bounty hunter let all of her animals loose. I only got this deed and sixty-five million wulongs from her account. I was her only living relative."  
  
"But she died before you could ask her any questions. She probably didn't know you had amnesia." I realized.  
  
"I don't feel bad, there was no way I could find her anyway."  
  
I have a vague memory of some pet shop somewhere...  
  
"What was the bounty head's name?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, it says right here," She scanned the paper with her finger. "Uh, Abdul Hakim and an unknown bounty hunter accidentally let most of Ms. Howe's animals loose while chasing a dog, later directing in a fatal heart attack. No additional crime was added to Hakim's criminal record...blah, blah, blah. Pretty unusual if you ask me."  
  
What a strange coincidence... 


End file.
